1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a tool for use in household cleaning operations, such as in the scrubbing of cooking utensils, and more particularly to a powered hand tool particularly suited for use in cleaning utensils, such as cooking pots and the like.
It generally is well recognized that household scrubbing and cleaning operations often require that the tools employed be of a suitable size and shape in order to render them effective. For example, it frequently becomes necessary to apply pressure downwardly while performing scrubbing operations. Consequently, it is preferred that the tool be so shaped and balanced to accommodate application of downwardly applied pressure. In some instances, it is necessary for a tool to be inserted deeply into a narrow opening of a container in order to facilitate its usage. Consequently, the tool must be so shaped and configured to accommodate the required insertion. Finally, such a tool must be sufficiently practical to make its use desirable, sufficiently economic to permit its being purchased by those desiring to use it, and be sufficiently portable, water-tight, and durable as to accommodate the requirements of heavy-duty utensil cleaning operations. Unfortunately, of all the tools known to the instant inventor, none meet all the enumerated requirements.
2. Description of the Prior Art
During the course of a preliminary search conducted for the invention, the following patents were discovered:
U.S. Pat. No. 3,715,770--Obregon-Gomez--Feb. 13, 1973 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,137,588--Sandt et al--Feb. 6, 1979
The patent to Sandt et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,137,588, discloses a portable, battery-operated, hand-held cleaning device adapted to receive in driving relation various cleaning implements such as wire brushes, abrasive wheels and the like. The patent to Gomez discloses a device for washing pots and pans and the like, the device includes a motor having a flexible cable for mechanically powering a hand-held unit which receives various rotatable brushes.
As can be fully appreciated by those who have had an opportunity to work with rechargeable battery operated devices, the inconvenience attributable to the requirement that such devices must be recharged after usage often impairs their utility, particularly where the work is heavy duty in nature and the device must be used on a more or less continuous basis.
With regard to the device disclosed by Gomez, it is believed to be apparent that the use of a flexible cable-drive for the device necessarily tends to greatly impair its utility.
It is at this juncture noted that while the prior art includes devices similar in some respects to the device hereinafter claimed and described, it also is noted that there currently exists a need for a practical and simple powered hand-tool which is particularly adapted for use in performing scrubbing and cleaning operations, particularly for pots of various sizes and shapes, and one which may readily be employed in relatively large operations requiring substantial continuous use of the tool.
It is therefore the purpose of the instant invention to provide a simple, durable, and practical hand-tool having particular utility in continuous-use operations for cleaning pots, pans and the like of differing sizes and shapes, but not limited in use thereto and having further utility in general household cleaning and polishing operations including polishing bright work, silver and the like.